Yanase Yuu No Baai
by Rittie
Summary: Sometimes the heart sees what is invisible to the eye - {H. Jackson Brown, Jr.} - Giving up on Chiaki was hard. Giving up on his second chance will be near impossible. [Ijuuin Kyo x Yanase Yuu](Alternative Title: World's Greatest Love). ON HOLD
1. Act 1, Part 1

**This will be my last one-shot/drabble for a while. Why? Simple. I'm getting sick of people not leaving reviews. Even if it's to say that it sucks! Constractive critisism guys! *sighs* All you Kyo x Yuu fans, I hope you like this small piece ... if you want updates, leave reviews :D**

* * *

_World's Greatest Love_

_Rittie_

_"Love doesn't give up. It just keeps searching."_

* * *

**Act 1, part 1**

* * *

"Yanase-san!" one of his fellow assistants called him that morning, very early. "It's bad! Ijuuin-sensei needs more hands!"

"Hands, as in the drawing of hands, or help?" his voice was dull. After all, Chiaki had hit him quite hard yesterday for such a small guy. With a sigh, he got up and began to get dressed. "Doesn't matter. Tell him I will be over in about ten minutes." he spoke into the phone as he began tying his shoes.

"Alright!" the woman hang up as Yuu went and grabbed his coat. It did seem cold today.

**x o x**

And he had been right. It was terribly cold today. Maybe he should have brought his scarf with him... well, no time to go back for it. When someone as big as Ijuuin-sensei needed help, there was no time to waste. And Yuu would be damned if his work ethic deminished thanks to Chiaki. His dignity did already... after all. Sighing loudly, he sped up his pace, not even looking anymore to where he was going as he watched the snow around his feet. A sudden change in gravitation alerted him to the fact that he had stepped on some ice. Closing his eyes, Yanase Yuu expected to fall and possibly (probably) die. That was the better option compared to facing Chiaki (and Hatori) ever again. Imagine his surprise when a pair of warm, comforting arms caught him and he opened his eyes, startled.

"A bit too fast. Wouldn't you agree Yanase-san?" the man above him smiled cheerfully as he held him bridel style.

"I-Ijuuin-s-sensei?"

* * *

**AN: **Well I hope that some people will read this... and now, you are probably wondering why I don't support Yuu x Chiaki correct?

1) Hatori x Chiaki and Kyo x Yuu is way too cute to not ship.

2) Hatori never raped Chiaki in the anime or manga. It was only in the light novel.

3) Said novel wasn't even written (or approved) by the mangaka.

So it's actually no proof whatsoever... can't we all agree that KyoxYuu is kawaii and leave it at that? thank you :)


	2. Act 1, Part 2

**AN: **Alright. I guess Nakamura must hate us Domestica fans... why else would she make Hatori rape Chiaki? *sighs* Yet she made them the cannon pair. Than again, Yuu almost raped Chiaki as well. Probably would have happened if Chiaki hadn't slapped him. Now can you please stop writing me paragraph long reviews about it? Thank you.

* * *

_World's Greatest Love_

_Yanase Yuu No Baii_

_Act 1, Part 2_

* * *

"S-sensei?" Yuu gaped up at the older man, amazed. "How did you find me!?"

"Well let's just say that I heard there would be a heavy snowstorm tonight." Kyo told him. "And now, I couldn't let one of my assistants freeze to death now can I?"

"Yes, but... you have more than just me." Yuu mumbled, than blushed, realizing that the great Sensei was holding him bridel style. "C-Could you please put me down?"

"Hmm... I would... but I kind of like it how you feel in my arms." Kyo told him cheekily as he began walking towards his home carefully, the princess in distress in his arms only blushing at his answer. "Don't worry. You can warm up at my house when we get there, than we can actually work."

"Y-yes..." Yuu closed his eyes, wondering if he would ever get over this.

**x O x**

Kyo arrived at his house a couple of minutes later, making sure that Yanase-san hasn't died along the way. Closing the door on the raging storm, Kyo looked down at the younger man's sleeping face and smiled slightly.

"Finally I can have a valid excuse to have you in my home." he whispered as he walked into the living room and put Yuu on the couch, before he began to strip him of his wet clothes. In the end, the sleeping Yuu was only left in his T-shirt and boxers as Kyo went upstairs to find him something warm to wear. Once he did, he came back down and re-dressed him, making sure not to wake him up. Somehow, Kyo imagined that the cute man would freak.. and while that would be adorable, he did need to work on the next issue of "The Kan", so letting Yuu sleep, he started to work.

**x O x**

Yuu woke up to the sound of a pen moving over paper and, frowning, sat up just to stare at Ijuuin-sensei, who was working on his latest piece all by himself.

"I-Ijuuin-sensei?" he asked, making the older man jump. He decided to ignore it for now. "Where are the others?"

"The others?" Kyo smiled at him. "Oh I didn't tell you... you were the only one who managed to come thanks to the freak storm outside."

"WHAT!?" Yuu cried loudly as he swiftly got up, not even noticing his new set of clothes or how Kyo jumped at his loud voice. "What's the time and how much is done?"

"It's about two in the morning and I'm nearly done." Kyo told him. "You can go back to sleep if you want?"

"Hell no." Yuu muttered, swooping down beside him as he began to check the pages that were already done. "The deadline is in seven hours. I need to make sure you have it done by than."

Kyo looked at him amused. "Aren't you a hard-worker?"

"Of course I am!" huffed Yuu as he worked. "I didn't become good by being lazy!" he sneezed a bit and frowned, wondering if he got a cold from the storm.

"Are you alright?" Kyo asked him, trying to keep the worry out of his voice.

"Yes! No worries!" Yuu tried to smile at him in a reassuring way but just sneezed again. "Oh god... don't worry! We will get it done!" and he went back to work. Finding the scene adorable, Kyo couldn't stop himself. Grabbing the younger man's chin, he made him look up at him.

"Ijuuin-sensei? What..?" Yuu's eyes widened when the other man's lips met his.

* * *

**AN: **That's all for today! How will Yuu react? Did Kyo make a wrong move? Leave your opinion (if you want) XD


	3. Act 1, Part 3

**AN: **Despite the fact that there aren't many people out there who like this, I decided to update... why? I love pain... just kidding. Enjoy if you want to :))

* * *

_World's Greatest Love_

_Yanase Yuu No Baai_

_Act 1, Part 3_

* * *

Yuu's eyes widened at the sudden act of his sensei and he gasped, allowing the older man access to his mouth.

He didn't realize that he liked it until he heard a moan, and with great shock, knew that it was his own. He liked the way Sensei plundered his mouth, all nerves and taste-buds standing at attention as his skilled tongue swept through his orfice. So when the man began to suck on his tongue and lick it, literally asking it to battle it out with his own, Yuu was helpless to do anything but kiss back, his face flushed at what he was doing. Oh he was just kissing the great Ijuuin Kyo-sensei, no big deal! Right?

Kyo pulled away when he felt the younger male run out of breath and smirked.

"Did you like it?"

Yuu could only stare at his smug face for a second before he gathered his belongings and ran out of the apartment.

"YUU! COME BACK! THE STORM IS STILL THERE!" Kyo cried and moved to run after him, forgetting his umbrella in his haste.

**O x O**

"YUU! YANASE! WHERE ARE YOU?" Kyo kept shouting through the storm. He had left the apartment after his assistant roughly half an hour ago, and was still unable to find heads or tails of him. Frustrated, the mangaka almost gave up but than Yuu's face showed up in his mind - the look he had when he had caught him when he had been slipping on the ice. He knew that look all too well. Heartbreak. And for some odd reason, he wanted to be that person. The person Yuu could turn to when he needed help or if he had just a sudden desire to be held - yes, he would be that person.

With fierce determination, Kyo moved to fight the weather around him again, hoping against hope that the little troublemaker was at the nearby park.

Kyo was very glad that he was a mangaka at that moment. He may not be a shoujo one, but he knew all those 'cliche, romance" places like the back of his hand. Getting wet was no problem to him, but he did worry about what condition he would find the younger man in. The storm was verging on unbearable, and as far as he could, he was the only moving thing around. _Only moving...?_

"YUU!" the mangaka took off fast to the north when he saw something walk in front of him. "YUU!"

Surprised, Kyo only had a moment to watch as Yuu turned around to look at him, and in the next one his hands were already full with a sick assistant.

**O x O**

"Oh..." Yuu muttered, waking up. He blinked. He wasn't wet... but how? Didn't he run out of the mangaka's house into a raging storm? How was he dry and... _comfy? _He gaped as his hand found something breathing beneath him and he wiggled around until he faced the thing.

"Ijuuin-sensei!?" he cried, gaping at the older man who batted his eyes open at the sound of his name.

"Yuu..." he whispered with a tired smile. "I arrived in time. You are fine."

"Yes but you..." Yuu couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence. The mangaka dried him up, made him comfy, and fell asleep at the risk of ruining his own health? "W-why ... why did you do that you idiot!" he cried. "What am I supposed to do now!?"

"S-smile..." Kyo replied softly, than fell unconcious.

"IJUUIN-SENSEI!" Yuu shouted, getting up from the sick man quickly, planning to go grab a towel quickly and at least get him dry but than...

_Bring... ring... bring... BRINGGGGGGGGGGGG..._

... _Damn phone. _He thought, rushing towards it to answer, not even looking at the caller ID.

"Ijuuin residence, how may I...?" Yuu started but was interrupted by _none other than Chiaki!?_

"Yuu!" he sounded worried. Some other time that would have pleased him (take THAT Hatori!) but right now was not the time. He had a sick mangaka to nurse back to health.

"Yes Chiaki?" he asked instead, impatiently. He had to hurry before Ijuuin-sensei's... no, _Kyo's... _condition worsened. "How can I help you?"

"You can help me by telling me that you are alright!" Chiaki cried. "Tori told me where you were and I would have rushed right over, but he wouldn't let me out into a storm like that!"

"As he shouldn't." Yuu told him firmly. "You would have gotten sick at least. And we don't need another sick mangaka."

"Yes but... hold on, _another? _Is something wrong with Kyo-san?" Chiaki asked, and Yuu could literally see him blinking. It would have amused him if he wasn't surprised.

"You call him by name?"

"Of course." he said in a 'duh' voice. "We are both mangaka and he is one of the rare one's who knows who I truly am. But forget that, what's wrong with him?"

"A cold... I think." Yuu put a hand on his forehead, remembering how he got said cold. _It was all his fault... _"When we are already by him, I need to go and get him steady at least. Than I need to call the hospital..."

"You can't." Chiaki said sadly. "They just said on the news that hospitals and the likes won't work until later tonight. Appearently, the storm was so strong it destroyed a whole wing. Thankfully, everyone had been moved to a safer spot. The good thing is that the storm stopped now, so we are safe at least..."

"But what am I supposed to do with Ijuuin-sensei now!?"

"Everything you can." he answered simply. "At least until the hospital can take him. Oh, Tori's calling! See ya Yuu!"

"But.." Yuu gaped outraged as all he heard was that annoying _Beep Beep Beep _sound which meant that Chiaki had hang up on him. Sighing as he ruffled his hair a little, Yuu moved to face the sleeping mangaka.

"I guess you are now in my hands..." he sighed and went to do as he had planned before Chiaki's call.

**O x O**

By that night, Yuu managed to keep Kyo safe and sound - well as safe and sound as he could considering all his health issues that had surfaced. Groaning, the assistant knew that all he could do now was wait.

_Please get better Kyo... please..._

* * *

**AN: **No one is going to review... so why did I even bother... oh well enjoy?


End file.
